


Life Goes On

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Love, M/M, prince!Dan, slave!seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian falls in love with the Prince, but all good things must come to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, just a thought i had after visiting a stately home today. Enjoy :)

Sebastian was 17 summers old when he was ripped from his mother. The royal guards had gripped him by the scruff of his neck, pointed swords at his heartbroken mother and dragged him through the town, ignoring his begs and screams. They'd scrubbed him until he was red raw, tugged at his blonde locks, drowned him in the sweet smell of lavender, before dropping him to his knees in front of the Prince.   
  
"He's beautiful"   
The Prince had said, his voice much softer than Sebastian had originally thought. He'd heard the tales of how young and caring the Prince was; he never believed any of them.   
  
"What's your name?"   
Sebastian remembers how the Prince's brown eyes had looked at him, soft and full of adoration.   
  
"Sebastian...your Highness"   
The Prince just smiled in response, a gentle smile that Sebastian had learned to love. 

* * *

  
Life continued as normal. He spent his nights sleeping with the other servants; becoming best friends with a dark skinned boy a little older than him - Lewis Hamilton.   
  
"Hey, wasn't your father a Lord?"   
Sebastian had asked as they folded away the laundry. Lewis had looked at him through tear filled eyes, his lip had quivered between his teeth; Sebastian never mentioned to the subject again. Lewis was nice, he had a kind heart and helped Sebastian out whenever he was struggling with work. He became close to Lewis, they shared a bed to keep warm, curled their legs together, stole kisses when the royal guards weren't about. Sebastian remembers looking at Lewis' brown eyes before he'd kissed him; they didn't shine as much as the Prince's.   
  
He'd spent 6 months with Lewis before he was being whisked away to a new home, to Lord Rosberg's home. Sebastian had cried for 4 days straight. 

* * *

  
Sebastian turned 19 when he was first called to the Prince's private bedroom. He'd stood outside the door for minutes, his heart pounding in his chest, his head throbbing with excitement, but also fear.   
"Are you going to stay out there all day Sebastian?"   
  
He'd not heard the Prince's voice in a while, too busy with his duties to notice the change in it. It was still soft, still as soft as when they first met, but it sounded much deeper, more mature. Sebastian had gently opened the door, his eyes locked on the floor, too scared to see how the Prince had matured. The Prince’s fingers had clasped around Sebastian’s chin to lift his head up, to force their gazes together.   
  
“You’re still as beautiful as i remember”   
The Prince had hardly changed. His brown eyes still shone with the same amount of love as they did years ago, his skin was still golden and kissed by the the sun, his lips still pink and kissable.   
  
“Thank you your Highness”   
  
“Sebastian please, when we’re alone i’d prefer Daniel”   
  
“Okay your High-Daniel”   
The name had felt foreign on Sebastian’s tongue. 

* * *

  
New slaves were brought in, old slaves shipped out; yet Sebastian remained where he was. He’d been here for 4 years, watched the emotional goodbyes, seen the reunions. Sebastian always wondered what was so special about him, why the Prince had insisted that he stay year after year. He remembers the Prince’s face when he’d asked him.   
  
“Daniel? Why do you keep me here? Why don’t you ship me off like everyone else?”   
The Prince had frowned at him, his lips in a slight pout. Sebastian had ignored his confused expression and continued to gently run his fingers through the Prince’s soft brown hair, to wash out all the shampoo.   
  
“Why would you ask me that?”   
  
“I guess i was just curious your Highness...I’m sorry”   
He never did get an answer. 

* * *

  
Sebastian was 21 when the Prince first crossed the boundaries, when he knocked down the walls established by the early monarchs; when the Prince had kissed him.   
  
“Sebastian? Could you come here for a moment”   
Sebastian had placed the basket of washing on the wooden floor and stopped in front of the Prince. His heart beat had quickened, just as it always did under the gaze of the Prince. The Prince’s hand had gently grazed Sebastian’s cheek, his thumb swept over Sebastian’s parted lips, his hand dropping down to curl around the back of Sebastian’s neck.

The Prince’s lips where just as soft as Sebastian had imagined. It hadn’t been a rough kiss, not like the kiss he shared with Lewis, this kiss was different. The Prince’s touches were gentle and affectionate. Sebastian almost thought they were filled with love. 

* * *

  
The kisses soon turned into more. The Prince’s hands would drop down to Sebastian’s waist to pull their bodies together. His lips would find Sebastian’s throat, bite at the pale unmarked skin, leave dark purple bruises against his skin. In hindsight, Sebastian would of stopped, nothing good could of came out of this situation, for either himself or the Prince. But he could never stop himself, not when he had the Prince whispering his name through parted lips, not when his nails had scratched down his back, not when the Prince had said those 3 little words against his neck. He just couldn’t stop this. 

* * *

  
The 3rd of July used to be Sebastian’s favorite day of the year. He remembers the smile on the Prince’s face as he turned one year older, how it grew and grew each year. How his hair got a little longer and more curly, how the Prince had grew taller and taller, soon towering over Sebastian. It was when the Prince turned 26 that Sebastian soon lost the will to live.   
  
“You’re fucking a slave ? I can’t believe i thought so highly of you”   
  
“Nico please-”   
Sebastian had almost ignored the voices. It wasn’t his business to intrude on the Prince when he had guests over, but the Prince’s voice was filled with fear. He’d slammed the door open when he heard skin slapping against skin.   
  
“Speak of the devil, Lewis, dispose of him”   
Sebastian remembers how quick everything had happened. He remembers the tears that dripped down Lewis’ cheeks as he took out his sword, he remembers the quiet I’m sorry that had passed Lewis’ lips, he remembers closing his eyes, ready to accept his death, but most of all, he remembers the cry from the Prince.   
  
“Lewis you-”   
Sebastian had slowly opened his eyes, seen the looks on both Lewis and Lord Rosberg’s face, before they’d ran. He remembers watching the light slowly die from the Prince’s eyes, remembers the bright red blood that stained his hands, remembers the last words he ever heard from the Prince.   
“You deserve so much better than me Sebastian” 

* * *

  
Life went on. Sebastian found a new master. His voice sounded similar to Daniel’s. But he wasn’t Daniel, he wasn’t the Prince. He didn’t touch Sebastian in the same way, his heart never raced when his new master - Lord Webber - smiled at him, he didn’t see the love in Lord Webber’s eyes, not like he’d seen in Daniel’s. It wasn’t the same, it could never be the same again, but life went on.


End file.
